love song
by misao girl
Summary: Ryuishi n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même et Shuishui décide d'aider son idole de toujours.


**Auteur** : misao girl  
  
**E-mail** : misaogirlaol.com  
  
**Disclaimer** : les persos de gravitation ne m'appartiennent pas pourtant je serais vraiment heureuse d'avoir un petit Ryuishui.  
  
**Couple** : Yuki & Shuishui (sous-entendu)Fic centrée sur Ryuishi et Shuishui.  
  
**Note **: paroles du narrateur en italique et pensées entre #...#

**LOVE SONG**

_Ryuishi Sakuma se trouvait dans le studio qui était vide vu l'heure tardive. Il se trouvait dans une pièce avec une grande baie vitrée qui lui permettait d'admirer la nuit étoilée. Ces yeux étaient emplis d'une certaine tristesse et il semblait fatigué... Les lueurs des étoiles se reflétaient dans ces yeux bleus lui donnant un aspect mélancolique. Il avait des écouteurs sur les oreilles et tapait en rythme avec son pied alors qu'il était assis sur une chaise. Une mélodie rythmée s'échappait du casque, le jeune homme semblait extrêmement concentré voire même un peu contrarié..._  
  
#Pourquoi ? Depuis un certain temps, j'ai l'impression de ne plus chanter comme avant... Comme si je ne prenais moins de plaisir à chanter, que c'était devenu un acte routinier... Je ne met plus autant d'énergie dans mes chansons, je ne me donne plus à fond sur scène... Comment une telle chose a pu arriver ? J'ai toujours dédié ma vie à la chanson... C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de faire renaître le groupe, je ne pouvais vivre loin de cette passion... Alors pourquoi ? Mon talent est-il en train de s'épuiser ? Devrais-je arrêter de chanter ? #  
  
_Le jeune homme arborait un visage triste alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées cherchant une solution à son problème. Il continuait à taper du pied suivant la musique mais un rayon de lumière sembla le réveiller. Il se tourna vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir et aperçu un autre jeune homme aux cheveux roses et aux yeux améthyste qui le regardait surpris et qui eut même un geste de recul, confus de l'avoir dérangé. Le jeune aux yeux améthyste fit demi-tour s'apprêtant à sortir de la pièce mais il entendit l'autre lui parler._  
  
-Shuishui _appela le chanteur des Nittle Grasper sur le ton enfantin qu'il utilisait si souvent en dehors des concerts et répétitions. L'autre eut à peine le temps de se retourner avant de recevoir une tornade dans les bras et de tomber à la renverse._ Bah pourquoi tu partais ?!!   
  
-Anno... Je ne voulais pas te déranger.  
  
-Tu me déranges jamais Shuishui !!_ lui fit-il en lui sautant au coup et en s'accrochant à lui alors qu'il arborait un costume de lapin rose. Il se détacha de son compagnon et lui sourit mais bien que l'autre jeune homme soit naïf, il avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme si sérieux en dehors de la scène, de plus Ryuishi semblait mélancolique... Et il avait aussi remarqué que le chanteur des Nittle grasper avait changé, sur scène mais aussi dans la vie de d'habitude, il paraissait moins heureux bien qu'il gardait son attitude enthousiaste et enfantine. Sur scène, il était devenu moins bon, moins performant... Shuishui ne reconnaissait plus son idole de toujours... Il en était triste... Ce groupe représentait tant pour lui... C'est d'ailleurs grâce à eux, en les écoutant, en voyant le charisme de Ryuishi sur scène, qu'il avait eu envie de devenir chanteur... Il voulait qu'on l'adule comme il adulait le chanteur aux yeux bleus. Ryuishi regarda son vis-à-vis qui arborait un regard triste. _  
  
-Shuishui ? _demanda t-il en balançant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche._  
  
_Le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste baissa la tête, gêné, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet. N'étant pas un modèle de subtilité, il décida de rentrer directement dans le vif du sujet._  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ces derniers temps ?  
  
-Hein ?  
  
_Le chanteur des Nittle Grasper fit comme s'il ne comprenait pas de quoi son compagnon parlait._  
  
-Je veux dire... Tu as changé... Tu fais tout pour le cacher mais tu ne bernes personne...  
  
-ça ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi sérieux.  
  
-Je m'inquiète Ryuishi... Tu as fait tellement de choses pour moi... Je veux rembourser mes dettes !   
  
_Les yeux améthyste étaient inquiet et implorant, Ryuishi soupira ne pouvant raisonnablement pas laisser l'autre chanteur dans cet état. Les yeux améthyste n'étaient pas fait pour pleurer mais bien pour respirer la joie de vivre._  
_  
Les deux chanteurs rentrèrent dans la pièce et Ryuishi se mit à nouveau devant la magnifique baie vitrée, l'autre chanteur l'imita et tous deux se mirent à contempler le ciel étoilé. _  
  
-C'est magnifique... Avant, un ciel pareil m'aurait donné de l'inspiration et je me serais mis à écrire une nouvelle chanson... Mais maintenant... Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer... Ce ciel me rend triste, nostalgique... J'ai l'impression de ne plus être aussi doué pour la musique...  
  
-C'est faux !! Tu es le chanteur le plus doué au monde ! Tu es mon modèle et mon rêve est de te surpasser !  
  
-Tu me surpasses déjà Shuishui.  
  
-Non c'est faux !! Je n'ai pas ton charisme, ta prestance sur scène... Je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.  
_  
Ryuishi eut un sourire._  
  
-J'apprécie que tu veuilles me remonter le moral Shuishui mais toi aussi tu as remarqué que je n'étais plus le même.  
  
-C'est une mauvaise passe, tous les chanteurs connaissent ça ! Tu vas te reprendre !   
  
-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise passe, ça dure depuis trop longtemps pour que ce soit ça...  
  
-Ryuishi...  
  
_Le chanteur des Bad luck avait les larmes aux yeux, il ne voulait pas entendre ce que son idole s'apprêtait à dire... Il sentait qu'il allait dire ça et il ne le supporterait pas... C'était impossible, pas lui..._  
  
-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'arrête pendant qu'il en est encore temps pour que mon public garde un bon souvenir de moi...  
  
_Ce qu'il redoutait tant était arrivé... Non c'était injuste... Il laissa libre cours à ses larmes même si cela blessait son compagnon mais là il avait trop mal... Son idole de toujours ne pouvait pas arrêter de chanter... Pas alors que lui avait réaliser son rêve, devenir chanteur et surtout chanter en duo avec Ryuishi... Non il avait encore beaucoup d'autres duo à faire... Ils devaient encore se retrouver en compétition lors des festivals... Il voulait encore se battre pour essayer de dépasser son idole..._  
  
-Tu n'as pas droit de dire ça Ryuishi ! Je suis un de tes fans et je sais donc ce qu'ils vont ressentir ! Tu as toujours autant de talent même plus alors s'il-te-plait ne fais pas cette bêtise... J'ai cru mourir quand Nittle grasper s'est séparé la première fois, ne me fais pas revivre ça ! Tu dois te reprendre !  
  
-Shuishui, je suis désolé mais...  
  
-Pas de mais !!! Tu en es capable, tu es fort... Tu n'as pas droit de faire ça à tes fans, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça !!  
  
_Shuishui s'accrochait désespérément à la chemise de l'autre chanteur pleurant frénétiquement. Ryuishi faisait de son mieux pour le calmer mais il ne trouvait aucune parole pour le réconforter. Lui-même souffrait énormément de devoir tout arrêter mais il préférait ça à faire de mauvaises chansons et devenir un piètre chanteur.  
Le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste s'endormit, épuisé par ses pleurs, toujours accroché à la chemise blanche de son homologue. Ryuishi le berça, caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Il avait été très touché par les paroles du jeune homme. Le fait d'être son idole était un grand honneur pour lui qui était également un fan de Shuishui et qui vouait beaucoup de respect et de tendresse au chanteur... Peut-être même trop... Il se rappela du jour où Shuishui était devenu aphone... Il avait tout fait pour rassurer le chanteur, il avait une nouvelle fois adopté son comportement de gamin pour aider Shuishui... Il voulait que le chanteur des Bad Luck brille sur scène... Il avait d'ailleurs écrit une chanson qui lui était en quelques sorte destinée... En effet, il avait écrit "shining collection" en pensant au jeune homme aux yeux améthyste et à chaque fois qu'il la chantait et disait "let me shining", il pensait à Shuishui... Le jeune homme était un chanteur dans la peau, il était une véritable star il lui faisait pensé à lui à ses débuts...   
  
Ryuishi se mit à réfléchir... Les sentiments qu'il avait ressenti quand Shuishui était resté aphone ou même quand il était en panne d'inspiration étaient des sentiments très forts et il n'aurait pas supporter de voir l'autre chanteur arrêter sa carrière... C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait aidé, pour continuer à écouter sa voix si exceptionnelle, pour le voir à nouveau se déchaîner sur scène... Mais lui, il voulait abandonner, il baissait les bras alors qu'il avait si souvent dit à Shuishui son "never give up". Shuishui lui avait même avoué qu'il en avait fait son leitmotiv... Alors qui pensait-il être pour abandonner, il donnait des conseils aux autres mais ne les suivait pas, c'était donc normal que Shuishui lui en veuille... Le jeune homme sourit, cette fois c'était son fan qui l'avait aidé... Il retrouverait l'inspiration et le plaisir de chanter... D'ailleurs il avait déjà une idée de chanson en regardant l'ange qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras... Une chanson qui parlait d'un jeune homme qui en aimait passionnément un autre et qui l'aimerait toute sa vie même sachant ses sentiments non réciproque, l'important était que son tenshi soit heureux et surtout qu'il ne pleure plus jamais. Cette fois, la période de déprime était bien finie et Ryuishi Sakuma était de retour.  
  
_  
**FIN**


End file.
